Summer Session
by fewcherwriter
Summary: Loose Higher Ground cross. Horizon is having family oriented summer sessions, and Callie is enrolled. The Adams Fosters participate in activities but stay at a lake house an hour away. (Only mature at the end)
1. Chapter 1

"What am I going to do without you?" Marianna asked Callie, again. She was met with the same answer she'd received the past forty minutes, silence. Rolling her eyes, she put her ear bud in and looked out the window. Soon, the car reached a small town. "Agnes," Marianna read, removing her headphones.

Jesus too looked up, "I'm hungry," he announced. His sisters glared at him, "what?" He asked.

Stef eased the car to a roadside bar? She looked at Lena who shrugged. "Rusty's it is," Stef said.

"You OK, honey?" Lena caught up with Callie. Not getting an answer, she continued, "because it's OK if you're not," she held the door. Callie rolled her eyes and brushed past Lena. She sat at the opposite end of the table from Stef. "Alright, then," Lena mumbled, giving Stef a smile.

The waitress, Annie, brought the food. Callie sat, taking intense interest in making the ice cubes in her complimentary water sink. She had refused to order. Stef ordered nachos in hopes of having her eat, but Callie pushed the plate away. Lena and Stef couldn't help but steal glances at their daughter. They didn't want to stare though.

"Thanks, Moms," Jude said pushing his empty plate away. "That was good."

Stef smiled, "glad you liked it, buddy." Across the table, she heard an audible sigh out of Callie. Peeking at Lena, who too had turned toward Callie, Stef raised her eyebrows. "Jesus, that's enough," she warned, "you're just making a mess."

"Just like a kid," Marianna smirked. Jesus picked up the ketchup bottle and pointed it at Marianna. Just before his hand hit the bottom, Lena grabbed it. "Mama," Marianna cried out, raising her hands to protect herself.

Annie quietly dopped the check on the table. "Thanks," Stef acknowledged. "Jesus, I swear, you are pushing-." Stef was cut off by Callie roughly shoving her chair back and leaving the restaurant.

"Callie," Jude called after her. He too left the table. "Hey," he called again when he got outside. "Wait up." Callie stopped at the corner of the resteraunt. Jude caught up with her and put his arm around her waist, "are you OK?" He asked.

Callie shrugged, refusing to look at Jude. She was such a mix of emotions. On one hand, they were sending her away. On the other hand, they literally moved their family for two months just to be close to her. It made no sense. She took a shaky breath and held it until she saw black.

"Jude, will you go make Jesus and Marianna be quiet? Sit in between them, please," Lena asked. She smiled as he went to the van, "hey, honey," she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry," she put her hand on Callie's back. Rubbing small circles, she was relieved when Callie started towards the car. Laughing, Lena put her arm around Callie's shoulder, "looks like she's had enough, either that or Jesus is driving." Pleased to hear some noise, Lena smiled as Callie slid beside Stef. She had guessed, Stef wanted a few more minutes of time before Callie went to Horizon.

"OK, gang, listen," Peter stood at the head of the cafeteria. "We're down to our final check in of this session," he informed the room. "There are a lot of new faces here. I expect all of us to welcome these new students with open arms and respect. You will meet in your groups tonight and we'll have a school assembly tomorrow morning. Any questions?" Looking around the room, Peter was satisfied, "carry on then. Schedules are on the doors. See you later." Taking an apple from the counter, Peter walked over to Sophie and handed her a file.

"Best for last?" She asked with a smile.

Peter returned the smile, "maybe. Let's go. Who is her buddy, Jules?"

"Shelby," Sophie answered grinning. She started toward the admin building, Peter, open mouthed following her.

Shelby twisted her napkin, "listen, Peter's talking to us like we're in school. Here are your schedules, I'll see you at the assembly." She rolled her eyes, tossing a ball of paper on the plate, "please."

"This is a school," Kat reminded Shelby. "Come on, give it a shot. You might find out not going to summer camp made you missed out on all the fun," she offered.

Shelby stood up to empty her tray, "I don't think me not going to summer camp has anything to do with this," she answered. "Queenie, is the room straight? Sophie will be in when Newbie gets here."

"Callie," Kat said.

Shelby looked at her, "what?"

Kat patiently answered, "Callie. The new student is Callie."

While the other Cliffhangers were finishing dinner and cleaning the bunk, Callie, Stef and Lena sat in Peter's office. Jude and Marianna were at the pavilion across campus and Jesus was playing basketball. Feeling an elbow in her ribs, Callie glared at Lena, "what?"

"Sophie was asking you if you had any questions," Lena's tone was warning.

Callie shook her head, glancing at the blonde woman. "OK, then, Callie, let's go over here. Your moms and Peter can finish talking and we'll go over a few things. Sound good?" Sophie smiled at Callie before picking up her bags.

Callie eyed Sophie suspiciously before standing and following her. Looking back at Stef, Callie reciprocated the weak wave. "We'll only be a few minutes," Stef promised shutting the door. "Take a seat," she gestured at the only chair. Taking a pair of gloves out of her pockets, Stef set Callie's bag on the table. "Anything in here going to hurt me?" She asked.

Sitting on the chair, Callie narrowed her eyes, "no. Wait, what are you doing?"

"This is the mandatory search, Callie," Stef said quickly checking her bag. "While I finish here, if you want to go ahead and leave your socks and shoes here, you can go pee in a cup for me," she pointed to the bathroom.

Callie stood and begrudgingly took off her shoes and kicked them in Sophie's direction. She was wearing no socks so she headed and got a small cup. This reaction was uncommon. Usually students fought forever. Sophie heard the toilet flush and Callie came back. "You're good," Sophie smiled. "Now, I just need you to go back, leave the door open, and follow my directions," the smile stayed on Sophie's face. "I'll give you these, you give me those," she held up some of Callie's clothes.

"You are crazy," Callie slammed herself into the chair.

The smile faded and Sophie pursed her lips, "I'm sorry, hun, but it's mandatory. You may have something in a pocket you don't know is there-"

"Look," Callie almost yelled turning her pockets inside out.

"I know this is-" Sophie tried again.

Callie shook her head, "just stop talking. I'm done, you said I am good. Let me go." Her voice rose as Sophie just crossed her arms. "Can I go?" Sophie shook her head and held up Callie's clothes again. Hastily, Callie ran her fingers through her hair. She then turned to the chair, kicking it.

Sophie didn't move, and didn't feel like Callie was provoking her. Waiting things out was a big part of Sophie's day, that was OK.

"I have to say, for all Gretchen is, she is generous," Peter was telling Stef and Lena. "We've had some tough times and she's always happy to chip in," he laughed. "Maybe donating money to a school dedicated to helping at risk youth is her penance?"

Lena laughed as well, "that truly may be," she agreed. "I have to admit, this isn't where I imagined either of you making a home," Lena shrugged. "When it's right, though, it's right."

Peter nodded, "New York was too fast. No connection, just blah." He stopped when he heard Callie yelling. Walking over to the door, he tapped, "you OK?"

"Fine," Sophie answered.

Casually, Peter walked back to his desk. "So her brother is Jude, then that's his friend. Your other son, Jesus is Marianna's-" Peter stopped when he heard the chair. "Soph-"

"I'm going in there," Stef told Lena.

Peter put up his hand, "I'm sorry, Stef, I can't let you do that. They're OK."

Stef glared at him, "I didn't ask your permission." She walked to the door, tapping it.

"We're good," Sophie answered.

Peter had quickly put himself beside Stef. They stood a step away from the door, Stef's arms crossed, her eyes blazing. "We have to let our kids work things out. Sure, you and Lena will be here a lot but what if something she doesn't want to do happens while you're not here? Then what?" Peter asked gently. "As much as we want to, we can't always rescue or fix everything for them."

"Look, Peter," Stef spoke lowly, "that girl spent 15 years with no one helping her, or trying to fix anything, and no one damn sure ever rescued her. You better believe if there's a chance in hell I can do something, whatever that may be, I'm going to do it."

Lena put her hand on Stef's shoulder, "Babe."

"Not now, Lena," Stef looked at Peter as she turned the doorknob. "Hey, Sweets," she said quietly, making her way to the opposite side of the room. "What's going on?" She put one arm around Callie's waist, and used her other hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear.

Callie was leaning on the window sill, her back to Sophie. Tears threatened to fall as she thought of how dumb it was she had to be searched. Watching Jude, Marianna, and Connor kick the ball back and forth, Callie held her breath. Only when she felt Stef's arms and heard her voice did she trust herself to breathe again. "This is jail," Callie's voice was gruff. "Next will be handcuffs."

"There are no bars on our windows, Callie," Sophie pointed out. Peter had followed Stef in and told Sophie to let her help Callie.

Stef gave Sophie a tired smile, "maybe Callie could hand me her clothes and I'll give them to you," she suggested, ignoring Callie's jail comment. She didn't want to encourage her. "What do you say?" Stef asked, squeezing Callie who shrugged.

Twenty minutes later, Callie was redressed and joined the kids in soccer. "Thanks for helping me," Sophie said.

Stef laughed, "I'm the one that says the thanks. Just be gentle with her, OK?"

"No problem," Sophie patter Stef's back. "If you guys want to say goodnight, we have to be at group in about five minutes. Take care," she waved as Lena and Stef walked to gather the kids. "Different scene," she observed, taking the coffee Peter held out. Leaning into his side, Sophie found this goodbye, even if it were five days more painful than most others.

Peter waved as the Adams Foster family walked back to the parking lot, arms around waists and tissues dabbing at faces. Callie looked around, unsure of what to do. "I know, Soph," Peter answered kissing her head. "Go get her, hun, it's time for group," he smiled, rubbing his hands together.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

As noted, I should have set the story, and had a terrible summary posted. I'll try to do better:

Higher Ground, a TV show on FOX Family in 2000

-a therapeutic wilderness school called Mount Horizon

-rules are simple: No Sex/No Drugs/No Violence

-dealt with problems such as depression, self-harm, abuse, addiction, adoption, runaway

-students were divided into groups who did everything together

-have group therapy, wilderness treks, class, drama, individual therapy, physical activity

CHARACTERS

-**Peter Scarbrow** = Owner/Director (former drug addict)

-**Sophie Becker** = Head Counselor of the Cliffhangers

-**Cliffhangers**= main group on the show, Callie's group

-**Katherine Cabot (Kat)-** just graduated and is an **intern** for summer session. African American, adopted into white family. While swimming, her parent's biological daughter drowned.

-**Shelby Merrick**- been at Horizon for awhile. Can be violent or withdrawn. Sexually abused by stepfather, ran away and had to prostitute to survive. Best friend OD in front of her, Shelby got picked up. Father cut a deal to have her sent to Horizon. _Dating Scott Barringer (probably not in story/friends with Daisy Lipenowski maybe in story)_

-**Juliette Waybourne- **been at Horizon awhile. Has depression. Suffers from eating disorder/self harm. Tries to be perfect. Mother has very unstable relationships, Juliette has had many stepfathers/siblings. Ran away, cut while at Horizon. Friendly. _(Dating Auggie, not in story. All the time has conflict with Shelby)_

-**Ezra Friedkin**- Been at Horizon longest (besides Kat). Adopted by parents wanting to save a marriage. That didn't work so they divorced, leaving him in the middle. Got into drugs and almost overdosed causing his parents to enroll him in Horizon. Tries to make peace, be kind, friendly. _(Likes Daisy, but she doesn't really reciprocate. Conflict with David)_

-**David Ruxton- **New to Horizon. Likes to push buttons and objects authority. Military kid. ADHD. _(Antagonizes everyone, but likes Daisy)_

-Horizon Summers (not on show, I'm making it up)

-12 weeks

-Geared toward families. Families are encouraged to participate as much as possible. Includes backpacking trips, family therapy, individual therapy…

-Some full time students go home during summer, some stay

-students can be day students or overnighters (case by case)

OK, set up for story: We all know Callie's problems. Gretchen (Lena's ex) is famous, but has a home near Horizon. Somehow, she found out about the place and has been a generous contributor. When she met Lena the last time, Lena was talking about Callie and how insufficient care was through DHHR/Juvenile court. Gretchen told her about Horizon. Stef and Lena thought it was great. Lena petitioned to have the school district, DHHR, court share in the cost of Horizon's summer program.

So, Stef took a leave of absence and will be working in Eugene, OR for two months. Brandon is staying with Mike for first 6 weeks, then coming with family. Family is staying in Gretchen's lake house about an hour from Horizon. Connor came with Jude for the first two weeks.

We'll see how this develops. I'm got this stuck from a scene I wrote in my other story Normal Fosters and a comment left. Sorry I didn't put this first, I was just so disgusted by my first shot, I thought, just throw it out there. Thanks! (any other questions/suggestions, don't hesitate to mention)

This is a good video to sum up Horizon's purpose:

watch?v=RzzMM_HlfbM

Also, changed my image to Shelby, Juliette, and Sophie in a bunkhouse


	3. Group and a Hot Tub

Group and a Hot Tub

**A/N—There is a Stef and Lena sex scene. If it's not your thing, it's fine, not mine either. I've never written a sex scene before so proceed with that knowledge. **

"Well, this certainly looks different," Sophie observed walking in the lodge. The Cliffhangers usually met in one of the front rooms, but since almost half of the kids were on summer break, they were able to fit in the loft overlooking the great room. Callie followed Sophie up the stairs after refusing a snack from the dining room. Stepping to the side, Sophie motioned for Callie to come forward, "Cliffhangers this is our summer student, Callie-." She looked at the girl expectantly not really knowing her preferred last name.

Callie looked everywhere but the group she stood in front of. She heard Sophie introducing her and awkwardly crossed her arms, "Jacobs. Callie Jacobs," she announced, rubbing her nose. It felt odd to use that name, she wasn't a Jacobs, she wasn't an Adams Foster, and she wasn't a Quinn. Who was she?

"Kat, how about scooting over and letting Callie sit beside Shelby," Sophie suggested. "Shelby, as you know you are Callie's first week buddy," she gave the blonde a hard look. Callie sat as close to the armrest on the couch as possible. "We are trusting you to take this seriously, yes?"

Callie's head jerked up at Sophie's question. That was Stef's way of talking. She studied the counselor a moment before turning to look out the window. Tears pooled in her eyes. Weakness, she thought.

Giving Callie a sideways glance, Shelby nodded. When Sophie told her she was a buddy, she just agreed and walked off. As she made her way to the docks, though, Shelby smiled. She was earning trust from people whose opinion mattered. "100%," Shelby half smirked at Sophie. Knowing the drill, Shelby turned to Callie, "so, I'm Shelby. I got caught up in drugs, I'm your buddy," she raised her eyebrows, "yay." Catching Kat's warning look, Shelby sat up straighter, "basically you and I are now Mormon missionary companions. You go where I go. Everywhere," she paused, "except the bathroom, unless you like to purge or whatever it is, then bathroom buddies."

"Shelby," Sophie's eyes pierced her. The boy to Callie's right laughed. "David, don't encourage her," Sophie said. "In fact, go ahead."

David had been staring at Callie since she came into group. He was glad a new girl was around. "I'm David Ruxton, your summer session crush," he began, "and I have ADHD, like drugs, and you of course." He spoke quickly so Sophie couldn't interrupt. Turning to Kat and Sophie he smiled.

"Callie, I'm sorry," Kat, the Cliffhanger's intern apologized. "My name is Kat, today is my first day as an intern, so I'm kind of scared too," she shrugged. "I was here for a long time. I am adopted and my younger sister died while we were swimming," Kat looked down. "This place is a sanctuary for me, like it is for the rest of these bums," she smiled. "Really, though, Shelby will be a great buddy. I doubt you'll need much from me, but if you do, I'm here," she offered.

The intern brought to Callie's mind a younger Lena. She swallowed and nodded, mumbling a quick thanks. Kat had kind eyes. Right now, Callie couldn't do kind eyes so she turned her attention to the next girl.

The girl was slumped in the chair with her arms crossed. "I'm Juliette. I should be your first week buddy," she glared at Shelby who wanted to say something. "This is my second summer here. I have an eating disorder and used to cut myself," she glanced at Kat receiving a supportive nod. "My mom likes me to be perfect, I didn't cope well with that," Juliette spoke honestly. "Hopefully, though, I'm learning," she sat up a little bit and smiled at Callie.

"So, I'm adopted. My parents thought I would save the marriage, it just didn't work," introduced the curly hair boy sitting beside Shelby. He leaned forward and waved, "name is Ezra. I came here about a month after Kat, but didn't really get with the program for a while." Ezra shrugged, "I'm doing better now. Welcome."

Shelby cleared her throat, "there you have it." She looked at Sophie who still was glaring at her, and decided to play it straight, "we're kind of your family-"

"I don't need a family," Callie interrupted. She felt the eyes shift to her. Trying to ease the tension she'd created, she laughed, "this year I've picked up like three or four," her eyes darted. Finding Kat's gentle look, Callie rubbed her nose, "but yeah," she shrugged, "whatever, I guess."

Sophie was upset with the Cliffhangers. "Callie, one thing I'm sure you've learned in your life are choices have consequences, yes?" She looked at the girl who refused to look back, instead turned toward the window. "Here, we do work as a team," Sophie avoided using family, "when there are issues with one, we all have them." She took time to look at each member. David was playing the drums on his knees, Juliette had hers drawn to her chest, but Ezra and Shelby were listening. "If this is an indication of how the summer will go, I think we need to burn off some energy. Tomorrow, during free time you have two options. Hold up either 1 or 2 when I finish. Most votes win," she instructed, hoping to lessen the complaints. "Canoes at the lake," Sophie paused for the groans, "or ropes course?"

Kat looked around, "looks like lake it is."

Callie looked at Shelby who had audibly sighed. "It's summer," Shelby mumbled to her new buddy, "lake is better for heat."

"OK," Callie accepted. She didn't like either, but at least they had a choice. There were then two bells Callie heard ring.

"There are a lot of new faces around here. You guys allegiance first must be to yourselves and this group. We then can help others if they need it, yes?" Sophie studied each kid, noting the pained look on Callie's face. "Thanks for coming tonight. If you want a snack, they're down there. Otherwise, head to your dorms." Sophie stood back as the group disbursed. "Kat, keep an eye on Callie tonight, please?" Sophie leaned on the rail and watched Callie follow Shelby out the door. "Call me if she needs anything, yes?"

Kat nodded. "Yeah, Sophie, no problem. From what I read, she needs some stability," the girl observed tentatively. She had no formal training. College didn't start until next month, but Kat knew what it felt like to be without anything solid.

Callie followed Shelby along the path to their dorms. She startled when the guy, David came up to her. They walked a few steps before she looked at him, "yeah?" She asked folding her arms.

"Roxi? Oxy? Vike?" David named off a few other things and got no response from Callie. "Oh come on, you're jonesing," he stopped in front of her.

Callie shrugged, she didn't know what he was talking about until he told her she was jonesing. "Drugs?" She asked. "I don't do drugs," Callie insisted.

David shoved his hands in his pockets and kind of rocked back and forth. "Come on," he grinned like he knew a secret. "You wipe your nose more than EZ plays pocket pull," he smirked as Ezra walked past him. "That's a lot," David nodded, "he's what they call a late bloomer."

"I wipe my-?," Callie repeated, catching what David was saying. "I'm not withdrawing," she insisted. Her voice softened, though, sounding almost dejected.

Kat followed the Cliffhangers out of the lodge and watched them making their way to the bunks. Anxiously, she watched David approach Callie. She shivered, realizing the mountains were cooler than she remembered. When Callie turned to David, Kat could tell he was bothering her. Right before she took a step off the porch, Shelby turned around. Kat smiled, leaning against a post. Maybe Sophie had been right giving Shelby a leadership role.

"Are you coming?" Shelby looked back. Callie's footsteps crunching the gravel had stopped. Noticing her tone was sharp, Shelby tucked her hands in her jacket pocket, "leave her alone, Spaz."

"Come on, girl, afraid of a little competition?" David joked. Provoking Shelby was easy and fun.

Callie shifted her eyes between the group members. She felt herself shrinking and knew that would be trouble. Closing her eyes, she quickly put her shoulders back. Lena always stressed good posture. "Sorry," she quietly told Shelby who now stood beside her.

"You're fine. Just come on. This one is such a loser," Shelby looked at the lodge, embarrassed Kat was watching. "Let's go," she gently guided Callie in front of her. "I'm telling you, if I have to do that stupid ropes course, I'll gladly belay you," Shelby smirked at David. Turning back, Shelby caught Kat's nod and found herself smiling.

"Sophie," David called out, "Shelby says she'll lay me." He laughed then turned to walk to his cabin when Shelby didn't answer. They had the whole summer.

Connor shut the phone off. He'd called the house wanting to talk to his mom. His dad picked up, though, and Connor had fumbled through an awkward conversation. They went over the routine his dad had given him. Connor promised he was going to run with Jesus each day. No matter what, he'd never be strong enough or fast enough for his dad. Sighing, he tossed the phone beside him.

"Dude," Jesus looked into the room, "tomorrow at 9 we'll go running. This altitude kills," he said. "We're going to be champs getting miles in here," Jesus grinned taking a bite of banana. "I can't believe I can actually take a shower and get into bed. Mama has good friends."

Connor nodded, pulling back the blanket. His pillow smelled like Jude. "Nine," he mumbled, settling in.

Jesus thought Connor said night, so he switched the light off and turned to go into his own, private room. "Night," he answered.

Stef wandered through the house, shutting off lights and locking doors. Marianna's door was closed, but she could hear her talking with Jude about something. Connor was asleep, and Jesus' light was out. "Hey, babe," Stef stepped onto the porch overlooking the lake. Lena was sitting in the hot tub with a glass of wine.

"Hey," Lena slowly answered. She grinned at Stef, holding up her glass.

"Are you offering or asking?" Stef allowed a grin.

Lena set the glass on the side of the hot tub and crawled toward her wife, "honey, I'm always offering," she spoke low. "Come on," Lena leaned forward catching Stef's lips. "Waters perfect, Gretchen has some really great wine," she enticed.

Kicking her sandals off, Stef felt a sudden urge to be with Lena in the warm water. She stepped out of her sweatpants and underwear, hoping the kids stayed in bed. Reaching for Lena's glass, she emptied it and handed it back to her. Their fingers touched and Stef captured Lena's hand, kissing her palm. That woman had great hands. Beautiful, elegant fingers. She let Lena's hand rest against her cheek.

"Skinny dipping?" Lena's thumb rubbed that spot behind Stef's ear that seemed to be her on button. She was rewarded with another kiss, this time to her wrist. Stef's cheek was cool under Lena's touch.

Climbing into the tub, Stef stood, water at her waist. The water was hot, she had to adjust. Peeling off her tee-shirt, she dropped it on the floor. Lena put an arm around Stef's waist, pulling herself closer. "Hhmm," Stef closed her eyes, the hum of the motor mixing with the sounds of the lake. She eased the final few feet into the water, kneeling in front of Lena. "Hi," she smiled only to be cut off by her wife's lips. "Long-winded Lena doesn't want to talk," Stef pulled back laughing.

Lena pushed Stef back into the corner, her arm never leaving her waist, "no talking," she kissed Stef, hard. Moving to Stef's neck and ear, Lena was rewarded with fingers gently rolling her nipples. Her knee settled naturally between Stef's legs as she ground into her hip bones. Leaning back, Lena smirked at Stef with bad intentions. "Come here," she whispered, turning Stef's front to the side of the tub.

"Oh God," Stef felt the jet hit her. "Lena," her voice was heavy.

"Shh, Babe," Lena leaned into Stef's back, reaching around her waist. Finding it easy, Lena skipped the normal build up and pushed two fingers into her wife.

Stef's legs were already trembling and when Lena's soft lips found that on switch, it was all too much. She bit her lip to prevent a loud scream. Lena's palm soon covered her mouth. "Lena," Stef mumbled. All the stress of the day was gone. Stef's body melted into Lena's. She felt Lena's long, thin arms pull her back. Tipping her head, Stef rested on Lena's shoulder, her hands massaging her thighs. "I love you," Stef murmured.

Lena, smiled. Satisfied her intention to relax her wife had worked. She rested her chin on Stef's shoulder and sighed, at least for now, there was peace. "I love you, too," she kissed Stef's cheek.


End file.
